Benutzer Blog:Roxane Fawn/Das Labyrinth der Nornen
1. Kapitel 'Alte Legenden "Also", Alicia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Warum sind wir hier?" Sie trug noch immer ihre Wingsuit und hatte ihren Blumenkranz aufgesetzt. Wanda, Lucy und Ginny standen neben ihr, wie festgepflanzt. Auch sie hatten die Arme verschränkt und musterten Phoebe und mich nachdenklich. Holvar stand in der Nähe der vier, neben Ignis, der Phoebe neugierig musterte. Moss hatte sich an eine Säule des Steintempels gelehnt und Icy hatte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden gesetzt. Ich sah sie unsicher an, aber Phoebe lächelte geheimnisvoll und nickte Alicia zu, "Ihr seit hier, weil ihr in Gefahr seit." "In Gefahr?", Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. Ihre roten Locken fielen wie ein seidiger Teppich über ihre Schultern, "Wieso sollten wir in Gefahr sein?" "Nunja", jetzt wirkte Phoebe lächelte noch immer, "Reloces ist euch sicherlich bekannt." Holvar brummte etwas undeutliches, was jedoch zustimmend klang und seine blauen Augen fixierten Phoebe gespannt. "Ja", Phoebe warf mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Ich verstand sie. Moss schien damit beschäftigt zu sein, seinen Messergriff zu polieren, Icy starrte nachdenklich hinaus in die Waldlandschaft, die sich um meinen Tempel erstreckte und die anderen sahen uns an, als würden wir ihnen gerade versuchen eine grottenschlechte Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich seufzte laut und wickelte eine Locke um den Zeigefinger: "Reloces will euch zum Bösen Stamm herüber holen. Sie hat ein paar Drachenelfen schon auf ihrer Seite gezogen und ihr seit diejenigen, nach denen sie noch nicht ihre Finger ausgestreckt hat." Stille. Mosss sah von seinem Messer auf und Icy wandte sich ruckartig uns zu. "Warum?", fragte Wanda ungläubig, "Ich meine Mal, wieso sollte Reloces uns im Bösen Stamm wollen?" "Weil ihr besondere Kräfte habt", erwiederte ich, "Ginny hat diese Gabe mit ihrer Stimme, Alicias Wasserkräfte sind stark, Holvar hat eine Drachenklasse entdeckt und ist über diese Klasse einfach allwissend und alle die Leute, die Reloces haben will, sind einmalig. Schaut Phoebe an. Sie kann Feuerwürmer mit ihrer Peitsche hervorrufen", ich holte tief Luft, "Und ihr müsst mir glauben: Reloces will eine Elite mit uns aufstellen um die Herrschaft zusammen oder ohne Bad zu übernehmen. Vielleicht handelt sie mit ihrer Schwester und es ist Bads gemeiner Plan oder Reloces alleine steckt dahinter." "Sie hatte Roxane und mich schon und war dafür bereit zu töten, um uns zu bekommen und auf ihrer Seite zu wissen", fügte Phoebe hinzu. Ich nickte und sah in die Runde. Niemand sagte was. Dann stieß Ginny einen seltsamklingenden, wimmernden Laut aus: "Nein!" "Was würde ihr das bringen?", fragte Moss beunruhigt, "Ich meine, vielleicht haben wir alle außergewöhnliche Kräfte, aber wir gegen das ganze Elfenreich? Außerdem sind Fire, Water und Co doch viel mächtiger." "Aber Fire ist eine Anführerin", erwiderte ich, "Sie würde alles tun, um das Elfenreich zu schützen. Keine der Vier würde das tun. Ich meine, ich weiß auch nicht, wie Reloces das Elfenreich nur mit uns wenigen Elfen erobern will, aber es gibt einen Weg." "Kennt ihr ihn?", Ignis sah mich fragend an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Wir wissen nur, wer von Reloces dunklem Plan betroffen ist. Ansonsten haben wir keine Informationen. Es tut mir leid." "Wow", sagte Wanda tonlos, "Okay, danke, dass ihr uns bescheid gesagt habt, aber was bringt uns das jetzt. Wir wissen NICHTS!" Ich seufzte laut und verzog den Mund. Sie hatte Recht. Wie sollten wir Reloces trotzen, wenn wir nichts wussten. "Wir haben Informationen" sagte Phoebe in die Stille herein. Ich hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie fragend an. "Sie hat Roxane Löwentochter genannt", sagte Phoebe ernst, "Und mich hat sie Schlangentochter genannt. Das war sicherlich nicht nur so aus Laune. Es hat eine Bedeutung. Ich muss irgendeinen Zusammenhang mit einer Schlange haben und Roxane mit einem Löwen. Ich kann das nicht anders erklären, aber der Name Löwentochter kommt nicht irgendwie aus Reloces Mund." "Ich und einen Zusammenhang mit einem Löwen?" Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf, "Ich bin eine Drachenelfe und keine... ''Löwenelfe." "Vielleicht nicht", sagte Holvar und nickte langsam, "Aber es gibt eine Legende. Sie ist uralt und vielleicht hat sie nichts damit zu tun, aber..." Er zögerte. "Schieß los", forderte Lucy ihn auf, "Ich höre gerne Geschichten." "Wirklich?", Alicia sah sie von der Seite her an. "Nur manche", Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jedes Tier hat seine Instinkte, seine Charakterzüge", begann Holvar, "Genauso wie die Menschen. Früher gab es Menschen, die sich in Tiere verwandelten. Es waren Kinder der Götter, gezeugt mit Sterblichen. Leider starben sie aus, da das Tierverwandlungsgen nur manche Generationen durchhielt. Der Rest dieser Familie, die Nachkommen, behielten nur einen Teil eines Tieres in sich. Zum Beispiel die List einer Schlange", er sah zu Pheobe, "In diesem Fall spricht man von so genannten Tierauren. Ein Tier, von dem man wie eine zweite Aura umhüllt wird. Die Elfen, die es schaffen, ihre Tieraura hervorzurufen, sind stärker und mächtiger. Viele Elfen haben es versucht. Dafür muss man durch das Labyrinth der Schicksalsfrauen. Du musst es durchqueren und deine größte Angst überwinden. Wenn du nur ein Mal einen falschen Weg genommen hast, kannst du nie wieder zurück. Du bist verloren und wirst sterben. Es ist ein Spiel mit den Schichsalsfrauen, ganz einfach." "Ganz einfach?", ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, "Ich würde nicht gerne sterben. Vor allem nicht, wenn das einfach Mal aus Lust und Laune ein paar Frauen entscheiden." "Hör bitte damit auf die Nornen zu beleidigen", Ignis sah mich warnend an, "Die sind ernst Roxane, total ernst!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Und Reloces wusste irgendwie, was Roxane und ich als Auren haben?", versuchte Phoebe das Thema wieder auf die Legende zu lenken. Holvar nickte, "Die Elfen werden Söhne beziehungsweise Töchter des Tieres genannt. Zum Beispiel Löwentochter, oder Schlangentochter. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb Reloces das mit euch wusste, aber auf jedenfall will sie ihre Elite mit den Tierauren stärken, da bin ich mir sicher." "Und was sollen wir machen?", Alicia sah fragend in die Runde. "Was wohl!", Ginny strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, "Wir werden dieses Labyrinth finden und Tierauren werden, stimmt's?", sie sah fragend Holvar an. Dieser nickte. "Moment", ich sah sie erschrocken an, "Ich will mich aber nicht umbringen. Ich bin noch zu jung!" "Das sagen sie alle", murmelte Wanda und grinste. '''2. Kapitel Die Suche Ich wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie hatte Phoebe mich dazu gebracht, meinen Drachen zu besteigen und mit ihnen auf die Suche nach dem Labyrinth zu gehen. Ich saß auf Donnerflugs Rücken und starrte finster vor mich hin. Ja, richtig. Ich saß nicht auf Saphirs Rücken, sondern auf dem des Holzklaus. Donnerflug war bei uns geblieben. Saphir war zwar mein Reitdrache, aber die war der Meinung, dass ich dieses Abenteuer, wie sie es nannte, zusammen mit dem Holzklau bestehen müsste. Saphir und Schattenwirbel waren einverstanden gewesen, dass der riesige Drache jetzt zu mir gehörte und hatten sich in den wenigen Tagen super mit ihm angefreundet. Schattenwirbel wollte alles über das Leben als Titan erfahren und Saphir machte gegen ihren neuen Freund Wettrennen ohne Ende. Man hätte meinen können, es sei alles friedlich. Aber trotz der schönen Tage, in denen Phoebe und ich die Anderen zusammengetrommelt hatten, war uns allen klar, wie ernst die Situation war. Phoebe war meine erste richtige Freundin geworden und auch ihr Drache Ascheschweif hatte sich gut in unsere kleine Gemeinschaft eingefunden. Wir hatten über alles mögliche geredet, bis spät in die Nacht. über alles, außer über Reloces. Sie war der finstere Punkt in der Wirklichkeit, was selbst nicht von dem Spaß, den wir hatten, überdeckt werden konnte. Okay, es hört sich etwas dämlich an. Da wird bald die Welt untergehen und wir machten Wettrennen auf Drachen und lachten, als gäbe es nichts anderes. Vielleicht hofften wir, dass wir somit unsere Sorgen vor dem anderen Verstecken konnten. Es gelang uns sogar gut und bis zu der Kriesensitzung in meinem Tempel hatte die Welt irgendwie in Ordnung geschienen. Alicia und Holvar und die Anderen hatten nicht gewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten und deswegen so ausgelassen mitgemacht, bis wir alle zusammengekommen waren. Icy war die Letzte, die erschien. Unser Postschrecken hatte sie zwar als erstes erreicht, nur war der Weg zu Fuß um einiges beschwerlicher als der Weg auf einem Drachen. Icy hatte sich noch für keinen Drachen entschieden. Ich verstand sie. Bis ich Saphir gefunden hatte, waren auch ewiglange Jahre verstrichen. Icy saß jetzt hinter mir, da auf Donnerflugs Rücken genug Platz für zwei war, und hielt sich zögerlich an meinen Schultern fest. Sie starrte immer wieder nervös nach unten. Ja, ich hatte mich am Anfang auch nie besonders wohl auf Saphirs Rücken gefühlt. "Hier irgendwo unten müsst es liegen", wir waren fast schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen. Unter uns erstreckte sich eine Moorlandschaft, zwischen der Nebel wie ein weißer Teppich lag. "Wir sollen da herunter?", fragte Alicia und beugte sich über Airflys Kopf um besser sehen zu können. Holvar nickte: "Nur Drachen können das Labyrinth finden. Nur Titandrachen." "Oh, herzlichen Dank!", murmelte ich und betrachtete Donnerflugs schimmernden Flügel, "Das heißt, dass ich oder Ginny vor müssen?" Ignis nickte: "Sonst hat niemand Titandrachen... also... entweder Ares oder Donnerflug." "Ich mach das schon", Ginny verdrehte die Augen, "Komm Ares, zeigen wir dem Holzklau da, was ein richtiger Titan ist!" Das Kommentar machte mich wütend. Ich zog in Sekundenschnelle meinen Bogen vom Rücken, legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne und zielte. "Roxane, nicht!", Alicia sah mich erschrocken an. "Beleidige nie mehr Donnerflug!", zischte ich Ginny an. Ginny starrte mich entsetzt an: "Roxane, das war nur Spaß!" Ich senkte den Bogen nicht. "Roxane, sie hat es nicht ernst gemeint!", Phoebe sah mich von Ascheschweifs Rücken her an. "Was?", ich blinzelte verwirrt. "Es ist der Ort", erklärte Holvar, er macht unsere schlechtesten Eigenschaften zu einem starken Gefühl. Du bist aggressiv aufgeladen Roxane und Ginny vielleicht ja auch. Du weißt, dass sie so etwas nicht sagen würde." "E-es tut mir leid!", stammelte ich und ließ den Bogen sinken. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld!", Wanda versuchte zu lächeln, aber man sah den Schock noch in ihrem Gesicht, "Es ist dieser Nebel oder diese Landschaft." "Wir sollten weiter", drängte Ignis, "Wer weiß, was noch passieren wird, wenn wir jetzt länger hier bleiben!" Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Die Drachen flogen durch enge Felswände hindurch, der Nebel ließ meine Sicht verschwimmen. Beinahe knallte Donnerflug gegen einen aus dem Boden herausragenden Felsstachel. Dann lichtete der Nebel sich augenblicklich und wir flogen über eine verwilderte Ebene. Unter uns lag ein Labyrinth, dessen Wände sich ineinader verflochten und verzweigten und sich um einen Kreisförmigen Platz in der Mitte der Ebene rankten. "Das Labyrinth der Nornen", hörte ich Lucy flüstern. Auf einmal wirkte alles bedrohlicher und ich glaubte die Magie zu spüren, welche in der Luft lastete. Das Tor in das Labyrinth bestand aus Mondstein. Drei Frauenstatuen standen dort und betrachteten uns als wir landeten, als seien sie lebendige Wesen. "Willkommen am Ende der Welt", murmelte Ignis. Ich wusste, dass er es ironisch meinte, aber trotzdem lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Also denkt daran Leute", sagte Holvar, als wir durch das Tor traten, "Nur ein falscher Schritt, eine falsche Wegkreuzung und ihr seit verloren." Wir nickten alle. Vor uns taten sich vierundzwanzig verschiedene Gänge auf. Jeder musste einen wählen. Ich ging auf einen in der Mitte zu, Phoebe ganz rechts außen, Icy ganz links. Holvar stellte sich beim Weg rechts meinem auf. Jeder wählte einen Gang. "Viel Glück", sagte ich, als das abwartende Schweigen, dass eintrat, als jeder seinen Gang gefunden hatte, unerträglich wurde und betrat meinen Weg im Labyrinth. 3. Kapitel Im Labyrinth Die Wände des Labyrinths bestanden aus Spiegeln. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass ich nicht irgendwie gegen eine lief. Ich lief Kreuz und Quer, immer in der Hoffnung, dass dies der richtige Weg sei. Denn wenn man einen Fuß falsch setzt, ist man verloren, dröhnte Holvars Stimme in meinem Kopf. Es war unangenehm nicht zu wissen, was einen erwartete. Ich irrte vielleicht schon seit einer Stunde zwischen den Spiegelwänden umher, als ich in eine Art Sackgasse kam. Nur war es keine richtige Sackgasse, sondern eher ein kleiner Raum, in dem es zwei Tore gab. Im rechten sah ich eine freie, natürliche Landschaft, wo alles wild und unberührt schien. Im linken Tor sah ich eine Art Zelle. Dunkelgekleidete Gestalten standen dort, in jeder Hand eine dicke, schwere Eisenkette. "Wähle", der geisterhafte Frauen tauchten zwischen den Toren auf. Sie trugen lange, altmodische Gewänder, Schleier und sahen aus wie Drillinge. Ihre schönen Gesichter waren kalt und von der Zeit unberührt. "Entweder", sagte die Rechte, "Du wählst einen Leben mit unendlicher Freiheit. Du wirst du sein können, niemand wird dich bedrohen." "Oder du wählst ein Leben in Gefangenschaft", sagte die Linke, "Du wirst nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen, deinen Ängsten ausgesetzt sein und man wird dich mit Ketten fesseln." "Bedenke", sagte die Frau in der Mitte, "Nur durch Schmerz bekommst du Macht. Du musst etwas opfern um etwas anderes zu bekommen." "Wer seid ihr?", meine Stimme zitterte. "Wir sind die Nornen", sagten alle drei Frauen gleichzeitig, "Wir sind die Schicksalsfrauen, die, die das Schicksal der Elfen, der Drachen, aller Menschen spinnen. Entscheide dich, die Zeit drängt." "Ich soll mich entscheiden", sagte ich fassungslos, "Entweder die Macht und Gefangenschaft oder Freiheit?" Die Nornen nickten und sahen mich durch ihre allwissenden Augen an. Ein dicker Klos bildete sich in meinem Hals. "Freiheit oder Macht", flüsterte ich. Nur mit dieser Macht konnten wir das Elfenreich retten, vor Reloces finsterem Plan. Das wusste ich, das wussten wir alle. Und wir alle mussten diesen Weg gehen. "Ich nehme die Macht", mein Hals war ganz trocken und ich hätte am liebsten losgeweint, ja, wäre davon gelaufen. Aber es gab keinen Weg zurück. Nicht mehr. "Dann gehe!", flüsterten die Schicksalsfrauen mir zu. Meine Beine gehorchten mir nur widerwillig. Als ich auf das linke Tor zu ging, wuchs meine Angst vor dem, was mich dahinter erwartete. Mein Atem ging schneller. Ich trat durch das Tor, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die schöne, freie Landschaft zu werfen. Kaum stand hatte ich das dunkle Nichts hinter dem Tor betreten, bewegten sich die in Schwarz gekleideten Gestalten. In Sekundenschnelle durchschoss Angst meinen Körper und ich wirbelte herum, aber das Tor war verschwunden. Ich muss das schaffen!!!, flüsterte ich leise, während mein Puls sich rasend schnell beschleunigte und es in meiner Brust eng wurde. Die Gestalten kamen auf mich zu und begannen Eisenketten um meine Glieder zu schlingen. Sie fesselten mich, sodass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie taten es schweigend, die Stille war erdrückend und die Angst lähmte mich vollständig. Ich kam nicht Mal dazu, Widerstand zu leisten. Sie deckten mich mit Ketten ein, als seien diese Schmuckstücke. Keine Freiheit! Keine Bewegung! Handschellen um Fuß- und Handgelenkknochen. Ich konnte nicht schreien. Angst hämmerte in meinem Herzen, zerdrückte es und schoss mit meinem Blut durch die Adern. Dann waren die Gestalten plötzlich verschwunden, von der Finsternis verschluckt. Ich war alleine. Schwärze. Überall. Ich schloss die Augen als die Tränen kamen und versuchte mir eine Blumenwiese vorzustellen. Moon, Rosen, Kornblumen. Kaum sah ich das Bild vor meinem inneren Augen, schon verblassten die Farben und all die Freiheit und Natur verschwand aus dem Bild. Das selbe geschah mit meinem Tempel, mit dem Wald, Saphirs Schuppen, Phoebes Feuerkräften. All die schönen Dinge verschwanden, wurden schwarz weiß und hinterließen Leere. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich gegen die Leere ankämpfte, aber irgendwann sah ich es. Ich gab auf. Als ein Fauchen ertönte, riss ich die Augen wieder auf. Der saphirblaue Körper eines Löwen schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit. Goldene und silberne Schatten tanzten auf dem glänzenden Fell, unter dem man die Muskeln einer gigantischen Raubkatze sehen konnte. Der Löwe kam auf mich zu, mit jedem Schritt beschleunigte er. Ich begriff: Er war der Jäger, ich die Beute. Ich wollte Schreien, aber ich konnte es noch immer nicht. Der Löwe stürmte auf mich zu, seine silbernen Krallen ausgefahren, die goldenen Augen loderten. Er riss das Maul auf und verschlang mich. Nein, er verschlang mich nicht. Er schlüpfte nur geschmeidig in meinen Körper. Kraft durchströmte mich plötzlich. Die Angst verschwand und die Ketten zersplitterten. Ich war frei. Die Dunkelheit wich einem rosigen Licht, wie die Morgenröte. "Löwentochter, hörte ich die Stimmen der Nornen flüstern, "Löwentochter!" Das rosige Licht schmolz zusammen, zu einem Lichtfleck, welcher sich dehnte und immer heller wurde und zu einem Tor wuchs. Ein mir neuer Instinkt befahl mir, auf das Tor zu zugehen. Ich tat es und mit jedem Schritt musste ich mehr und mehr die Augen zusammenkneifen, so hell war es. ALs ich durch das Tor trat, war es, als würde ich durch die Sonne hindurchgehen (obwohl so etwas nicht geht). Als ich aus dem Tor trat, stand ich in der riesigen Mitte des Labyrinths, welches wir von oben gesehen hatten. Ich sah Holvar, der bleich, fassungslos auf der Erde hockte. Alicia saß neben ihm. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. "Roxane!", sie sprang auf, als sie mich sah, stürzte auf mich zu und umarmte mich heftig. "Sie sind alle gestorben!", heulte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter, "Lucy, Wanda, Ginny, Holvar.... Ihr alle!" Ich starrte sie erschrocken an: "Ich etwa auch?" "Ja!", schniefte Alicia, "Du warst eine der ersten! Ginny war die Letzte!" "Das war deine größte Angst, Alicia", ich sah sie traurig an, "Ich lebe noch und Ginny und Holvar und alle anderen tuhen das auch. Es war deine... Aufgabe." Alicia nickte: "Ich weiß! Holvar hat gesehen, wie Baumknackers Familie von einer riesigen Bestie gefressen wurde und Baumknacker von ihr verbrannt wurde!" Ich starrte zu Holvar hinüber, der auf dem Boden hockte, in sich versunken. Etwas hellblaues flackerte um ihn herum. War das eine Ente? Nein, nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte ich einen Falken. Einen großen, dunkelblauen Falken, welcher Holvar wie eine Aura umschebte. Ich sah Alicia an. Ein türkisenes Pferd leuchtete leicht um ihren Körper herum. "Deine Tieraura!", stieß ich erschrocken hervor, "Sie ist ein Pferd!" Alicia lächelte und hörte auf zu weinen. "Ja", ihre Augen wurden wieder trocken, "Es hat mich von den toten Körpern weggetragen. Es hat mich gerettet. Du bist übrigens ein saphirblauer Löwe." "Ein saphirblauer Löwe?", ich sah an mir herunter, "Ein saphirblauer Löwe wollte mich fressen!" Alicia konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn Ignis und Phoebe kamen gleichzeitig aus dem Labyrinth gestolpert. Phoebe lief sofort zu Alicia und mir herüber und wimmerte etwas von ihrer Stiefmutter, während Ignis auf Holvar zuwankte und von Bads Herrschaftsübernahme stammelte. Seine Tieraura war ein orangener Tiger. Reloces hatte sich nicht geirrt, denn ich sah eine goldrote Schlange, welche sich um Phoebes Körper schlang. Mit der Zeit kamen auch Moss, er war ein hellgrüner Dachs und hatte seinen Drachen Tuxedo wieder an Rokar verloren und Icy, eine azurblaue Harpyie, die der Meinung war, dem Tod persönlich getroffen zu haben. Lucy kam aufgelöst als grüner Papagei aus den Gängen des Labyriths und stammelte etwas von einer lieblosen Welt ohne Schokolade. Als letztes kam Wanda, ein dunkelroter Habicht. Sie war bleich und erzählte, dass sie alles verlohren hätte: ihr Lachen, ihre Ruhe, ihre Familie. "Sind wir alle da?", Holvar, der sich von seiner Angst erholt hatte, war der erste, der feste Worte sprach. Ich sah mich um. Niemand schien zu fehlen außer.... "Ginny!", stieß Alicia atemlos hervor, "Verdammt! Wo ist Ginny?" '''4. Kapitel '''Unerwartete Begegnung Im selben Moment ertönte ein Schrei aus der Mitte des Labyrinths, es gab ein knacken, ein Splittern und die Spiegelwände, das ganze Labyrinth zerbrach in Scherben. Ich hielt mir die Arme schützend über den Kopf. Ich spürte, wie scharfe Kanten meine Arme streiften und sie aufschlitzten. Als das Klirren verstummte, wagte ich mich wieder aufzusehen. Das Labyrinth war verschwunden. Glasscherben lagen auf dem Boden verteilt. Alles zerstört! "Ginny!", hörte ich Alicia aufschreien, "Nein!". Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher standen in den Scherben. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen hielt einen Dolch in der Hand, mit dem sie wahrscheinlich die erste Spiegelwand eingeschlagen hatte. Sie waren zu zwölft und standen vielleicht fünfzehn Meter von mir entfernt. Ein Junge mit roten Haaren hielt Ginny fest, die wie ein verängstigtes Häschen auf dem Boden kauerte. Ich verstand sie. Der Junge hatte sie grob am Nacken gepackt und hielt sie fest. "Hallo!", ein blondes Mädchen und ein dunkelhaariger Junge traten vor. Das Mädchen kannte ich. Ihr Name war Myra, sie gehörte zum Erdstamm und hatte auf Reloces Eliteliste gestanden. Und augenscheinlich war sie nun eine. Eine Feindin. "Ich kann euch schon Mal sagen", sagte Myra, "Legt die Waffen weg oder wir töten eure kleine Freundin!" Alicia und Holvar gehorchten augenblicklich. Phoebe zog mich mit sich auf die Erde. "Los! Mach was sie sagt!", zischte sie. "Aber...", wollte ich protestieren. Phoebe sah mich warnend an. Ich schnaubte und legte Bogen, Pfeil und Speer auf den Boden. "Gehorsam sind sie", sagte Myra zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen und kicherte. Dieser ignorierte sie jedoch zu ihrer Enttäuschung und musterte uns alle abschätzig. An mir blieb sein Blick hängen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. War das Triumph? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. "Rückt Ginny raus!", knurrte Alicia. "Wieso sollten wir?", Myra lächelte honigsüß, "Ihr habt folgende Wahl: ihr ergebt euch, oder ihr müsst sterben und eure kleine Freundin, Ginny wird die Erste sein." Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Ich sah, wie Alicia über die Entfernung einen verzweifelten Blick mit Ginny tauschte. Wir hatten keine Wahl! Entweder tot, oder in Reloces Fängen. "Was machen wir jetzt?", Ignis sah beunruhigt zu Wanda hinüber, die aussah, als wolle sie jeden Moment losstürzen und Myra und Co den Kopf abschlagen. "Roxane!", zischte Alicia aus den Mundwinkeln, "Ziel bitte auf die Hand von dem Rothaarigen. Aber verletze Ginny nicht!" "Wie bitte?", ich sah sie erschrocken an. "Es ist der einzige Weg!", flüsterte Alicia, "Bitte! Du bist die Bogenschützin und ich vertraue dir!" Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Und?", rief Myra, "Wie ist nun eure Entscheidung?" "Nun ja", Alicia sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln angespannt an, "Unsere Antwort ist...", sie machte eine Pause. Ich schnellte zu Boden, riss meinen Bogen hoch und legte gleichzeitig einen Pfeil an die Sehne. Okay, das hatte ich noch nie geschafft! Ich zielte nicht, sondern schoss einfach. "...nein!", beendete Alicia ihren Satz. Der Rothaarige konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Ich traf ihn an der Hand, er schrie, ließ Ginnys Genick los und Ginny lief los. "Verdammt!", kreischte Myra. Ein paar ihrer Kumpanen rannten los, hinter Ginny her. Ich legte den nächsten Pfeil an die Sehne, traf ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren an der Schulter, einen Jungen mit Axt am Gürtel am Bein. Ich wollte sie nicht töten, aber wetten, dass ich es gekonnt hätte? "Das ist also eure Entscheidung?", der dunkelhaarige Junge neben Myra sah uns mit einem Funken Mitleid an, "Dann sagt auf wiedersehen!" Er zog ein zweischneidiges Schwert hervor und lächelte mich an, "Reloces hat uns einiges über dich erzählt, Löwentochter!" Ich machte mich darauf bereit, dass er mich angreifen würde, aber das tat er nicht. Sein Ziel war Ignis, der einen großen Feuerball in seiner Hand aufbeschworen hatte. Wanda neben mir tat es ihm gleich, nur war es bei ihr Wasser. Phoebe zog ihre Peitsche und Moss ließ mehrere Messer aus den Ärmeln in seine Hände gleiten. "Los Leute!", hörte ich Ignis zischeln, "Zeigen wir es den dämlichen Superelfen!" Ich grinste, dann lief ich los. Der Junge, dem ich ins Bein geschossen hatte, hatte den Pfeil herausgezogen, zerbrochen und lief nun mit gezogener Axt auf mich zu. Ich warf mich auf den Boden, schlitterte unter seinen Beinen hindurch und überließ ihn Phoebes Feuerwürmern. Phoebe rief immer weiter die kleinen Drachen aus der Erde hervor und ließ sie auf die Eliteelfen los. Mein Ziel war Myra. Sie war die Einzige, welche nicht ihre Waffe gezückt und auf uns losgegangen war. Ich kannte Myra seit erst ein paar Jahren. Ich hatte sie vier Mal gesehen, auf Wettkämpfen. Sie war eine gute Bogenschützin und Drachenreiterin, genauso gut wie ich. Seit unserem ersten, gemeinsamen Wettkampf waren wir Rivalinnen und hassten uns. Okay, sie hasste mich, ich konnte sie nur nicht ausstehen. Aber das war alles vor dem Tag gewesen, an dem sie sich der bösen Seite angeschlossen hatte. Wir waren nun keine Rivalinnen mehr, sondern Feinde! Als Myra mich auf sich zukommen sah, zeigte sie angriffslustig ihre Zähne und nahm ihren Bogen vom Rücken. Ich wunderte mich, warum sie nicht vorher auf Ginny bei ihrer Flucht geschossen hatte. Vielleicht war sie zu überrascht oder wütend gewesen... "Roxane!", sie lächelte grimmig und legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne. Ich tat das Gleiche im laufen. Wir zielten. Sie auf meinen Hals, ich auf ihren Pfeil. Ich traf, bevor sie den Pfeil überhaupt abschoss. Das Holz des Pfeils zersplitterte und ich hörte Myra wütend aufschreien. Ich legte den nächsten Pfeil an die Sehne, doch dann waren ich und Myra nurnoch wenige Meter von einander entfernt. Myra hieb mit mit dem Bogen nach mir und traf mich an der Schulter. Ich taumelte. Myra trat mir in die Seite. Ich fiel zu Boden, rappelte mich jedoch schnell wieder auf und startete meinen Gegenangriff. Ich zog ihr mit meinem Bogen die Beine unter dem Körper hinweg. Dann sprang ich über sie, drückte mein Knie auf ihren Brustkorb und begann sie zu würgen. Myra, versuchte sich zu wehren, kratzte hilflos an meinen Armen, sodass Blut meine Haut hinabströhmte. Ich drückte fester zu. Der Saphirlöwe in mir wurde stärker und stärker. "Will!", kreischte Myra verzwifelt, "Will! Hilf mir!" Ich hörte die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Jungens auf antworten. Schritte. Ich umklammerte Myras Kehle fester. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot und dann begann sie zu flackern. An ihrer Stelle sah ich eine riesige, bernsteinfarbene Schwalbe, welche verzweifelt mit den Flügeln schlug. Ihre schwarzen Perlaugen waren voller Angst. Es irritierte mich. Myras Tieraura war ein wunderschönes Tier. Wollte ich sie wirklich töten? Meine Verwirrung nutzte Myra aus. Sie schleuderte mich von sich, ich flog durch die Luft und erwartete auf scharfen Splittern zu landen. Aber das tat ich nicht. Jemand fing mich auf und drehte mir augenblicklich die Arme auf den Rücken. "Ganz ruhig kleiner Löwe!", der dunkelhaarige Junge, Will, kicherte und hielt meine Handgelenke noch fester fest. "Lass mich los!", ich versuchte ihm gegen das Schienenbein zu treten, aber ich trat ins Leere. "Will", Myra rappelte sich auf, "Gib mir ihren Bogen! Sofort!" "Wieso?", Will schob mich auf Myra zu, als wiege ich nicht mehr als eine Fliege, "Du hast doch einen!" "Gib mir ihren Bogen!", fauchte Myra und streckte die Hand aus. Will seufzte laut und zerrte mir etwas unsanft den Bogen vom Rücken. Also er ihn Myra gab, begann ich wieder zu zappeln und erwischte diesmal Wills Schienbein. Er fluchte laut, ließ mich los, packte mich jedoch wieder an den Haaren, ehe ich mich wieder auf Myra stürzen konnte. Ich schrie auf und stolperte zurück. "So Roxane!", Myras Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln, "Jetzt wirst du gleich spüren, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn all deine Träume zerrissen werden!" "Meinst du das eine Mal, als ich von Fire, Earth, Air und Water zur Siegerin unserer Altrsklasse gekürt wurde? Von allen Vier? Das ist lange her! Du willst dich echt dafür rächen?", ich sah sie ungläubig an. "Unteranderem!", zischte sie, "Aber es gibt noch viele, weitere Dinge, weshalb ich das mache! Und jetzt sie zu!" Sie hielt mir den bogen vor die Augen und zerbrach ihn. "Nein!", keuchte ich und spürte, wie etws in mir zerriss. Zerbrach. Verschwand. Will ließ mich erschrocken los und ich sackte auf den Boden zusammen. "Nein!", murmelte ich, "Nein, nein, nein!" "Jetzt ist alles zerbrochen, kleine Versagerin!", zischte Myra mir ins Ohr, "Der Bogen ist von deinem Vater, nicht wahr? Wie traurig, deine letzte Erinnerung an ihn und deine Mutter. Sie ist nun futsch!" Sie zog ein Messer aus ihrem Ärmel hervor und zerschnitt die Sehne. "Roxane!", hörte ich eine ferne Stimme, "Roxane! Was ist los?" Ein Schrei, wie von einem Drachen, weit, weit entfernt von mir. Ich sah meine Eltern, wie sie sich zuversichtlich anlächelten und dann Reloces Truppen entgegen sahen. Der Saphiranhänger meiner Mum. Das sanfte Lächeln meines Dads. Das Haus an den Klippen. Das Feld. Etwas packte mich, zerrte mich in die Luft. Donnerflug! "Roxane!", Icys Stimme war weit entfernt, "Roxane, komm zu dir! Ich kann den Drachen nicht steuern! Wir müssen weg!" Sie schüttelte mich. Aber erst, als sie mir eine Ohrfeige verpasste, erwachte ich aus meiner Erstarrung. Tränen stiegen in meine Augen. Die ganze Kraft, die mich vorer durchflossen hatte, strömte aus mir heraus. "Ich kann es nicht!", schluchzte ich. Ein Schrei. Ich sah verschwommen, wie ein riesiger Drache den hinter uns fliegenden Tuxedo angriff und hinabzog. "ROXANE!!!", kreischte Icy und sah mich panisch an. Aber es war zu spät. Donnerflug wurde von hinten gepackt und in die Tiefe gerissen. ''So... das ist der dritte Teil meiner Reihe (ich muss mir noch einen Namen ausdenken). Wie findest ihr ihn? Schreibt es bitte in die Kommentare. ;). '' Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Reloces' Elite